The Process of Finding Anna Kyoyama
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: Anna goes to USA, Yoh tries to find her there. Sequel to That Very Thin Line…, no need to read the Prequel yet, until of course, a later chapter.
1. Chapter One

Summary: _Anna goes to USA, Yoh tries to find Anna there. Sequel to That Very Thin Line…, no need to read the Prequel yet, until of course, a later chapter._

A/N: _Hey! I am back with this new ficlet to be the sequel of That Very Thin Line… so yup… I hope you guys like this one though. More plotholes here!_

Disclaimer: If I did not own THAT VERY THIN LINE… over there, do you think I would own its sequel, maybe, maybe not.

**

* * *

**

**The Process of Finding Anna Kyoyama**

_Chapter One:_

"Hey look, there's a babe."

"Huh? Where?"

"Right there you idiot." The taller one pointed at a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh, her…she is pretty cute. But she looks like a foreigner, maybe she's just came to the US of A…"

"Well then, why don't we help her get more… heh he acquainted?" Then like two stupid boys that they were, they giggled, not knowing the obvious, that their butts are going to get kicked in the beginning of a chapter. (A/N: Idiots these days…)

Anna Kyoyama, was at that moment looking into a store of baked goods. Well, actually it was fast food restaurant, but it's not like she liked baked goods anyway. Then, as it happened to turn out, as she was deciding whether to go for a chicken burger or a fish burger, these two guys started to talk to her. Why, she had no idea, but she wished they'd stop already.

"So, hi there, what's your name sugar?"

Sugar? Over the past two years Anna had no one to test out her torture methods on, since she was traveling and everything, but at the time, she was sorely tempted to use Torture Method Numbero Uno on this guy right here. But she would not… nope, she was not going to…she kept repeating in her head.

Until the other guy put his arm around her shoulder.

That earned both of them the Death-Stare of doom and what have you.

There was once upon a time where she would have hauled their butts all the way to Saturn by now, but as she traveled more, she thought, why waste the energy on simpletons…unless they really want to die that is…

It seems, however, that the two morons were dumber than she thought.

"Oh, so you're playing the hard-to-get method huh? I get it, maybe this would open your mind up a bit." He tightened his grip on her shoulder.

That is it; they are both going to the spirit realm right now and not in a comfy hospital bed either.

"Woah, woah, I appreciate you taking care of my girlfriend and everything, but now we have to go." A male voice behind Anna sounded.

A hand grabbed Anna from the back and headed her out of the door.

As the protests of the boys rose to higher levels, Anna and her abductor got out of the doors of the restaurant.

She turned 180 degrees, got that hand off of her, and turned to see this guy with black, longish-shortish hair looking at her.

Nothing special about this guy… she thinks and walks away.

The black haired guy yells: "Hey don't I get a thanks or something? I did help you, you know…" She just continues walking without looking back at him, into the (cheesy) sunset where her hotel lies.

"Is a 'you're my hero' too hard to ask…" He murmured to himself, then smiled his trademark goofy smile, "It's not like I expected anything different of you Anna… but…"

"…well at least maybe a 'I missed you Yoh'." Yoh sighed and looked up at the clouds leaning on the rails of the bridge.

* * *

A/N: _So that was a short first chapter… I get it, I'll definitely write longer ones geesh…Don't ask me how Anna and Yoh know how to speak English so well, cause I knoweth not… maybe school? Foreign language class or something? As for those who read my other fanfictions and that happen to be here, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm moving pretty slow with the plots right now, so it's gonna take about 1 more week to think of, write, and update… so please have patience…_

_Oh yeah… REVIEW PLEASE! _


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: _Wow, I hadn't excepted so many reviews for one chapter… well it is a sequel though… But Thank you! Thank you! Now to get on with business…For those of you that haven't read my prequel yet, read it first and review that too, cause no one can have too many reviews. No really I'm not joking._

Disclaimer: I do not own this subject known as Shaman King. If I did why would I allow Hao to be called…ugh… Zeke?

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two:_

Anna, tired and sulky went straight up to her hotel without buying that burger that she wanted.

So she was now hungry and sleepy.

Dropping into her bed without brushing her teeth or anything of the kind she fell asleep at just 8:00.

About two hours later, however, a knock vibrated down the hall.

"Room Service!" Knock. "Anyone in there?"

Anna raised her head a bit. She didn't even care for food right now, all she wanted to do was sleep until daybreak. Ha, when I have I turned into Yoh, she thought.

She grimaced, thinking about him was almost as painful as not thinking about him. The best thing to do is to forget, until he gets better, then everything would be all better again.

The knocks got louder and louder.

"Geesh. I didn't order anything though…" Anna went to the door and rudely shoved it open.

"What room service? I didn't order anything!"

No one was there. A plate lay on the floor covered with a lid, one of those shiny, fancy kinds.

Anna bent down and picked it up, all the while uncomprehendable words came out of her mouth. However, the words that were recognized were things such as: "….bad…service." and other various four lettered words.

Since she was hungry, however, she decided to plop onto her bed -which is pink by the way, although she hated it- and to eat the stuff served on the platter.

So she lifted the lid up, and what does she see? A cake with a card next to it.

**Happy Birthday Anna**

That is what it said on both the card and the cake.

So today was her birthday huh, she thought dully. Funny, cause I forgot.

I wonder who actually remembered me…. I miss Japan. I miss my home. I miss Yoh…

Tears ran down her cheeks while Anna had a wet birthday.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter?**

_A/N: End of Chapter but there's an extra scene after this, and it's kind of longer than the original chapter, but that's alright. I shortened it already, if you guys like it, tell me and I'll make a second one and maybe title it: Hao's Adventures in the Asakura House. Also, REVIEW! Hey maybe it should be a companion to **The Process of Finding Anna Kyoyama**…_

* * *

Extra Scene:

While the couple was in USA, you might wonder who was taking care of the house. (A/N: Well you might not, because it's a haunted house, but it's my fanfic!)

Manta, being the most obvious choice, however was not the Asakura's house watcher, because he was pretty busy nowadays with his position as Student Council President and bake sales and whatnot.

As each and every person was asked by Yoh to watch the house made their excuses and fled, he had only one person to turn to. Someone that is so unexpected that it is expected, Hao Asakura.

Now you may wonder if Hao knows anything about watching a house, especially for a two year period… so here is a sneak peak at how he did a few weeks after Yoh left….

"Drat it, what is with this thing!" The instructions are clearly right here, he thought, so what is the problem?

"Put clothes in." Check.

"Add detergent." Double.

"Press button." Okay.

"But why isn't it turning? What is the matter with this machine?"

Anger blew inside his head, and Hao Asakura does not anger easily… well some times. So without notice, he summoned the Spirit of Fire and destroyed the machine.

Later on, Manta stopped by the house to see how Hao was taking care of things.

He froze when he found the laundry machine.

"Um, Asakura-sama, why did you break the machine?"

"It did not do it's work therefore it was deemed unusable and exterminated."

"What?"

"The wheels didn't spin."

Manta walked towards the back of the machine and examined the non-charred parts of it.

"It's cause you didn't plug it into the power." He pointed at the plug and then felt enormous heat behind his back.

The fire became bigger and bigger, consuming the house.

"Oh oh." Manta ran out of the house leaving Hao behind to clean up the mess.

**End of Extra Scene**


End file.
